scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-106
Official SCP Wiki Information "SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile,, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket." In the Game In the game, SCP-106 looks different from the image on this page; however, they work the same. SCP-106 has a unique ability to teleport people if given the ability to get close to them although the cursor needs to be close enough and held on the target for at least a second which is indicated by a circle. Once teleported into the pocket dimension, the caught individuals are presented with eight (8) possible hallways to walk into in order to escape. Seven (7) of those hallways will kill the person instantly. SCP-106, in the 0.3.0 beta, is the only SCP able to be re-contained by sacrifice or forcing a Class-D to head into the red room aka Femur Breaker. Once there is someone in there, the large red re-containment button must be pressed. After ten to fifteen seconds, SCP-106 will teleport away – ostensibly being forced back into its initial containment chamber, and is then removed from the round following a quick announcement of its re-containment. SCP-106 is one of the more vulnerable SCPs, despite its powerful attack. Having a health bar of seven hundred (700) health he is easily taken down by a large volume of fire. It has been noted that, in comparison to other SCPs, it takes less damage from any gun currently (Only 2 hp per bullet regardless of the weapon). The only gun currently known to massively affect it is the "launcher" which deals an immense amount of damage to anyone subjected to it. However, due to the nature of 106, as opposed to SCP-173, it can move at any time, creating a hard target with this gun at anything less than point-blank range, which could be deadly for the person wielding it. SCP-106 has the unique ability of teleporting, holding tab will display 2 options, one creates a "portal" (hole with a plus sign) while the other allows you to teleport to the portal (hole with 2 arrows coming out from it). This is useful for when you want to guard your containment chamber to prevent someone from activating the recall protocol. Unlike SCP-049, he can sprint like a regular player which means he could easily catch up to his targets. Trivia * The model for SCP-106 differs a good amount from the model used in SCP: Containment Breach although it could be placeholder. * SCP-106 in Secret Laboratory cannot withdraw back into the pocket dimension, and can only teleport elsewhere with a point it has to manually create as a special ability. * SCP-106's nickname "Larry" or "Radical Larry" originated from this meme * His real name is Lawrence. * He only takes 2 damage with all weapons excluding the Micro H.I.D. This means that the Logicer is one of the most effective conventional weapon to take him down, due to its high rate of fire. Category:SCP's